


Poddej se tomu

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, handjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Czech slash in czech language.





	Poddej se tomu

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Ty jsi úplně marný," kroutil Maroš hlavou, když pobaveně sledoval svého mladšího kolegu, jak pomlaskává, snaže se rozpoznat chuť alkoholu, jenž se mu válel mu jazyku. "Tak si sundej ten šátek, třeba ti aspoň barva napoví, ale jestli ani to nepomůže, pak už tě nemůžu pokládat za rovnocenného parťáka."

 

Vladimír, sedící vedle staršího muže na pohovce, opíraje se lokty o kolena, se zakuckal, jelikož mu stačila jen ta představa, jak se asi Maroš tváří, aby se začal chechtat. Do zad dostal herdu, načež se po chvíli v rámci možností uklidnil a stále s úsměvem od ucha k uchu si sundal šátek z očí. Pohled mu padl na skleničku, kterou držel v ruce, přičemž barva tekutiny v ní oscilovala mezi hnědou a tmavě červenou, což mu moc nepomohlo.

 

"Já fakt nevím," hleděl Vladimír do skleničky, pozoroval, jak když s ní točí, tak se tekutina uvnitř přelévá ze strany na stranu. Vypil už toho vážně hodně, ale když on se tak dobře bavil… Koutky úst jej bolely od smíchu, jak se pořád musel smát těm kecům, co starší kolega na jeho účet produkoval, přičemž se mu sám snažil kontrolovat, ačkoliv jako obvykle nepříliš úspěšně.

 

"Dej to sem, prosím tebe," sebral mu Maroš nápoj, který sám namíchal, a kopnul do sebe ten zbytek na ex. "Vodka, griotka a Tullamorka, nevím, nad čím tápeš, Vladimíre," zakroutil Maroš znovu hlavou, leč když oslovený muž vzhlédl, jeho šedé oči zářily… mimo jiné chlastem, ale rozhodně ne zklamáním, naopak v nich plápolaly jiskřičky pobavení, očividně mu bylo fajn, což…

 

Vladimír moc dobře věděl, že se právě na Maroše usmívá jako ten největší idiot, ale nemohl si pomoct, když jeho přítel vypadal natolik spokojeně. I přes nutnou míru alkoholu v krvi jej mírně znejišťovalo, že šedé oči mu jeho pohled vytrvale oplácí, že se snad Marošův úsměv změnil z ryze veselého na podbarvený city, a srdce mu v hrudním koši poskočilo. Neměl ponětí, co si o tom myslet, starší muž se ležérně opíral o gauč, jednu ruku na opěradle, druhou si hrál se skleničkou, leč myšlenky měl očividně úplně jinde…

 

"Právě teď se tváříš úplně jako štěně," oznámil mu Maroš jen jakoby mimochodem, jako by podobné věci říkal svému kolegovi zcela běžně.

 

Mladšímu muži se do tváří vehnalo horko, už tak byl díky smíchu a v pokoji panujícímu horku zpocený, a teď mu přišlo, že mu kůže doslova žhne, po těle se mu pak rozlila další horká vlna, když Maroš pozvedl paži a zabořil dlaň do Vladimírových vlasů, načež jej podrbal za ouškem. Za štěně označený muž se nanovo začal smát, zároveň se však podvědomě snažil zůstat ve stejné poloze, položil se do toho příjemného doteku, a jakmile jeho smích utichl, dokonce slastně přivřel oči.

 

Bylo mu krásně. Víčka mu padla, téměř se nechal ukolébat ke spánku, kdyby se Maroš vedle něj neuchechtl.

 

"Zamručel jsi," zodpověděl starší muž otázku v očích toho mladšího, jenž opět pocítil, jak mu hoří tváře, leč úsměv mu nyní nic smazat ze rtů nedokázalo. Styděl se, ale moc, strašně moc chtěl zamručet znovu a dát Marošovi najevo, jak moc je mu tohle příjemné… "Zamručel jsi jako to nejspokojenější, nejnevinnější štěně."

 

Ten tichý, hluboký, snad i zastřený hlas, jakým to Maroš řekl, Vladimírovi vyrazil dech. Zachvěl se po celém těle, doslova na sobě cítil, jak se mu rozšiřují zorničky, jak se mu zrychluje dech, jak… Zavřel oči, nemohl se už déle na svého přítele dívat, aniž by ten na něm nepoznal, co se mu odehrává nejen v hlavě, měl by vypadnout, utéct, měl by…

 

Avšak místo toho, co by měl, se nechal vést dlaní ve svých vlasech, která jej jemně, téměř něžně vedla blíže k druhému muži, poddal se jí a vzápětí se už tváří opíral o Marošův hrudník, jehož prsty jej vytrvale drbaly za ouškama. Jelikož mu ale pokroucené končetiny vysílaly do mozku signály, že takhle jakože teda ne, na moment se narovnal, na pohovce si klekl a nedbaje na to, jak komicky musí vypadat, vyloženě zabořil tvář do hrudníku staršího muže a spokojeně vydechl.

 

Cítil jeho vůni, každý jeho nádech i výdech, jenž se mu odrážel od vlasů, bylo mu horko, všude mu bylo horko, srdce mu splašeně bušilo a kdesi v momentálně uzamknuté části mysli se snažila prosadit myšlenka, že na to Maroš musí přijít, že přece není slepý, že tímhle všechno zkazí… Ale Vladimír jí nedokázal a ani nechtěl věnovat pozornost, soustředil se pouze na svého přítele, jenž bůhví proč pokračoval v hlazení, bůhví proč…

 

A pak ona myšlenka, držena pod zámkem, přinášející s sebou obavy a stud, se octla zcela umlčena, když Vladimíra stihla myšlenka jiná a vzhledem k situaci i docela pravděpodobná, ale hlavně lákavá, rozechvívající, vzrušení v mladším muži jen rozdmýchávající. Že by byl dříve jen příliš slepý? Zabedněný, možná až příliš opatrný? Že by…? Přistihnul se, že se k Marošovi tiskne ještě víc, že vyloženě zaujímá polohu tulícího se štěněte, a že je to všechno až podezřele jednoduché…

 

Z neznáma se objevivší odvaha mu našeptávala, aby udělal alespoň něco, aby nějak dal Marošovi najevo, co by chtěl, co by si jeho přítel nemohl nijak zaměnit, kdyby se jejich touhy ubíraly stejným směrem. Nevěděl, mozek správně nepracoval, a tak nevykoumal nic nápaditějšího, než prosté pozvednutí doposud pasivně ležící paže, načež umístil ruku na stehno druhého muže. Nenechal se odradit tím, že nedostal žádnou reakci, kuráž jej ještě neopustila, pročež dlaň rozevřel, nechal ji ležet nedaleko od kolena, ale když uslyšel, jak se Maroš ostře nadechl, povzbuzen posunul dlaň výše. Pomalu, centimetr po centimetru, než…

 

"Copak to děláš?" vydechl mu starší muž do vlasů, Vladimír v tu chvíli zcela ztuhnul v pohybu, neuměl rozeznat, jestli mu teď ruka za ušima skutečně dá za uši, nebo… nebo… Ztěžka polknul a tělo se mu zachvělo pod náporem husí kůže, když se dlaň z jeho vlasů přesunula na jeho krk, a mučivě pomalu putovala dál, přes záda, žebra… V momentě, kdy dorazila k pasu, mladší muž se napětím regulérně třásl, kousal si spodní ret, na čele se mu perlil pot a tep mu bušil ve spáncích, neschopen se kontrolovat, když se jej široká dlaň jeho přítele dotýkala tímto způsobem, jenž měl jen jediný cíl… Jediný cíl, jenž mu napínal kalhoty, jenž byl způsoben tou péčí, tou pozorností, jakou mu Maroš věnoval.

 

Měl pocit, jako by se dlaň na jeho boku díky horku propálila skrze oblečení, tak intenzivně si byl její přítomnosti vědom, načež zadržel dech, když se znovu dala do pohybu.

 

"Vypadá to, že štěňátko není tak nevinné, jak se zdálo…"

 

Tichým zakňučením dal mladší muž řečenému zapravdu, na nic víc se totiž nevzmohl, jakmile se ruka jeho přítele octla tam, kde ji nejvíce potřeboval a kde se mu okamžitě začala věnovat. Neměl tušení, jak se do takové situace dostali, ale stejně se nenacházel ve stavu, kdy by nad tím mohl filosoficky rozjímat, po pár pomalých dotecích přes látku seznal, že se Maroš snaží dostat skrze vrstvy látky, což uvítal zasténáním jeho jména, jež se z tichého pozměnilo z hlasité, když se dlaň poprvé setkala s kůží.

 

"Tady to někdo opravdu hodně potřebuje, že?" zamručel mu Maroš do vlasů, jelikož Vladimír nedokázal držet zpět a ihned vyšel jeho doteku vstříc, ze rtů mu splynul další povzdech, tlumený hrudníkem, do něhož mladší muž nadále tisknul svou vzrušením a snad nadále i studem hořící tvář. Nechal se laskat, vnímal i ty občasné polibky do vlasů, které jen přispívaly k tomu, aby se pod péčí svého přítele rozpadal na kousky, prsty zarýval do Marošova stehna, třásl se, kůže mu žhnula, k vrcholu se blížil mílovými kroky, už ve chvíli, kdy jej Maroš poprvé stiskl, byl vzrušený na maximum a teď už neměl šanci se jakkoliv držet zpátky, přesto…

 

"Poddej se tomu, Vladimíre, poddej se," dolehlo k uším mladšího muže, kterému hlavou problesklo, že právě na tohle čekal, jako by čekal jen na to, až mu to Maroš dovolí, až… Svaly se mu stáhly, z hrdla se mu vydralo další zasténání a pod vlivem výbuchu slasti a vypětí se znovu roztřásl, načež se mu celým tělem rozlil nádherný pocit uvolnění.

 

Mozek mu musel úplně vypnout, neboť když se trochu probral, došlo mu, že vůbec neví, jak se na gauči octl sám, navíc ležel stočený do klubíčka. Než se ale o slovo přihlásila panika, uslyšel z koupelny zvuk tekoucí vody.

 

Posadil se a stále omámen nejen účinky se alkoholu se postavil, a vydal směrem, kterým tušil Maroše. Setkali se před koupelnou, jež starší muž zrovna opouštěl, oči mu pobaveně zajiskřily, když Vladimíra před sebou spatřil.

 

"Tváříš se, jako by ses právě probudil ze špatného snu," okomentoval výraz svého kolegy, úsměv patrný. "Snad to nebylo až tak hrozné, to bych si neodpustil."

 

Vladimír na něj chvíli tiše hleděl, snaže vstřebat fakt, že poté, co… No, že je prostě pořád tady.

 

"Lekl jsem se, že jsi odešel," přiznal barvu mladší muž, aniž by to sám zamýšlel, nějak měl potřebu říct Marošovi pravdu.

"S tímhle?" pozvedl Maroš ruce, pohledem nicméně zamířil níže, kam se vzápětí zadíval také Vladimír, jehož pulz ve vteřině znovu vystřelil vzhůru. Možná to měl čekat, možná ne, každopádně ho zaskočilo zjištění, jak se nedávné události na Marošovi podepsaly. Vrátil zrak k tváři svého kolegy, šedé oči stále rošťácky zářily, Vladimír ale zřejmě hleděl vyplesknutě příliš dlouho, a tak se stalo, že najednou měl na zadní straně krku širokou dlaň a na rtech…

 

Kdyby byl mladší, pravděpodobně by instantně ztvrdl v momentě, kdy se mu na ústa přisála ta Marošova, kdy si jej prsty v jeho vlasech přidržovaly, aby nemohl ucuknout, kdy proti podbřišku ucítil důkaz, že opravdu není jediný, komu se tohle líbí. Jako ve zpomaleném filmu vnímal, jak umisťuje ruce na Marošovy boky a jak mu oplácí polibky, jež byly ze strany staršího muže značně hladové, nadržené.

 

Kromě toho, že Vladimír byl Marošovým chováním mírně řečeno překvapen, mile překvapen, zároveň mu imponovalo, že se k němu jeho kolega tak žádostivě tiskne, doposud o tom jen přemýšlel, snil… Chtěl tuhle příležitost využít na sto procent, proto už dále neváhal, přestal jako ve svěráku drtit Marošovy boky a přesunul svou pozornost k přední straně jeho kalhot, chvějícími se prsty je rozepnul, a přestože si byl vědom svých absolutně nulových zkušeností, co se uspokojování druhého muže týče, krev mu v žilách vzbouřila, když v dlani sevřel vzrušení staršího muže.

 

Myšlenka na to, že jsou oba jak nadržení psi, mu prolétla vzápětí myslí, jelikož z Maroše místo regulérního zasténání opět vytáhl cosi podobné zavrčení. Na Vladimíra by však i povzdech měl totožný dopad, povzbudil jej v práci, nezdržoval se něžnými doteky, z toho, jak na svých rtech stále častěji cítil zuby, jak jej druhý muž okrádal o kyslík, jak mu přirážel do dlaně… Usoudil, že ať už to zní sebevíc klišoidně, rychle a tvrdě je v tomhle případě ten správný přístup, na něž byl vzápětí odměněn dalším hrdelním zvukem, dalším kousnutím.

 

Když se pak starší muž odtáhnul, aby nabral dech, Vladimír fascinovaně sledoval, jak jsou šedé oči zamžené prožívaným vzrušením, jak se slast odráží v Marošově výrazu, jak se jeho kolega přemoženě jen opřel zátylkem o stěnu a následně mu oči zmizely za víčky, když jeho tělo ztuhlo, když se dlaň ve Vladimírových vlasech sevřela v pěst, když dovedl svého přítele k vrcholu.

 

Nemohl si pomoct, následující minutu jen na Maroše hleděl, sledoval, jak se jeho dech dostává do normálu. Dlaň si utřel do riflí, tou druhou pak bezmyšlenkovitě pohladil staršího muž po tváři právě ve vteřině, kdy se jeho víčka zachvěla a šedé oči se zahleděly do modrých. Napadlo jej, že možná zašel moc daleko, že tohle gesto už je přes čáru, když se ale Marošovy rty zvlnily v unavený úsměv, nitro se mu opět upokojilo, všechno se pak zdálo být v pořádku, jakmile se o jeho rty znovu otřely ty druhé.

 

Tentokrát se však setkaly v polibku pomalejším, jemnějším a zdánlivě nevinnějším.


End file.
